The War of Konoha
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: Sakura a 22 year old assassin; Captain of Anbu she is completely devoted to Konoha. What happens when rumors of the Akatsuki wanting Naruto again reach Konoha? What happens when Konoha's Cherry Blossom becomes the new target for the new Akatsuki leader?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys! I know I should be updating other stories right now, but if I didn't get this story out of my head, I think I was going to explode. Yes, here is another Sakura fic. Yes it is wicked awesome. Please Read and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

SakuraXxItachi baby. :)

Sakura is a 22 year old assassin. Captain of Anbu; she is completely devoted to Kohona. What happens when rumors of the Akatsuki wanting Naruto start to go around Kohona? What happens when Kohona's beautiful Cherry Blossom becomes the new target for the Akatsuki's insane leader Itachi Uchiha?

* * *

A young pink haired woman was walking down the street to the Hokage's office. She had a little bit of spring in her step, well at least compared to prior years before. Her name wasn't very important, but everyone knew who she was, and what she had done was important; the pink hair gave her away.

Sakura Haruno; apprentice to the Hokage; killed Sasori of the red sand; saved the Kazekage from the Akatsuki; single handedly beat Sasuke Uchiha, and forcibly dragged him back to Kohona; captain of anbu black ops. Yes, everyone knew who Sakura Haruno was.

Sakura was currently on her way to the Hokage's office to file a mission report. She had just gotten back from an assassination mission from the land of Water.

After walking five minutes Sakura made it to her destination. She walked up the long stairs to the Hokage's office, and promptly knocked on the door twice.

"Come in, Sakura," Sakura heard from behind the door. She swiftly opened the door, and was face to face with the Godaime herself. Tsunade had gotten older, and everyone knew it. She was currently seventy, but still in good fighting condition. But the only thing that was keeping her from retiring was Naruto, and his lack of responsibility.

Tsunade sat in a large comfortable chair behind a paper ridden desk. "How was the mission?" She asked her prized pupil.

"The mission was a success," Sakura stated after bowing. "I brought you back the scroll you also asked for, and a little of the Land of Water's best sake."

Tsunade smiled widely. "You always knew how to keep an old Hokage happy," Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded, and took a seat. "So, how it Naruto's training going?" Sakura asked.

"It's going okay, but I thought he would be farther along than he is currently," Tsunade said with a gloomy smile. "At the rate he's going, you're going to have to be the next Hokage."

Sakura snorted, and then giggled lightly. "Over Naruto's dead body I will be," Sakura said. This caused Tsunade to also laugh.

Tsunade stopped laughing, and gained a serious face. "What's wrong Tsunade?" Sakura asked. Tsunade was like her mother, so no formalities were needed.

"The Akatsuki are going to make their move for Naruto again soon," Tsunade said. "Even though Naruto killed their leader Pein, Itachi Uchiha is leading the attack this time."

Sakura's mouth turned into a grim line. "It seems we will never have peace in Kohona," Sakura said lightly. "Does Sasuke know that Itachi is still alive?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, after what he told me I don't want him to know. It seems Itachi had Sasuke in a genjutsu during the whole time they were fighting... He definitely is a dangerous opponent."

"Yes, I agree Tsunade," Sakura said. "We better get everyone ready for their attack. If I was Itachi, I would attack in the morning before day light."

"I understand Sakura, but we won't know when he will attack. Do you think it's a good idea to scare the villagers before it's even necessary?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know what it is Tsunade, but I have a feeling he will attack in the next few days..." Sakura said while standing.

"Thanks for your help, Sakura, but it'll take at least a week to get everything set in the tunnels," Tsunade said while also standing.

"I don't know if using the tunnels are sucha good idea, Tsunade. Itachi use to live here and he knows all of Kohona's hiding places. We should send them through the secret tunnel to Suna; at least there they will be safe." Sakura said before walking to the door. "It's your decision after all, but I don't know if waiting is such a good idea here Tsunade; we could be caught off guard. I'm going to keep an eye on Naruto for a while. Stay safe."

And with that Sakura left Tsunade's office.

Sakura walked down the streets of Kohona. It was currently noon, and the city was in full blossom. Merchants were trying to sell items, and people were going out to lunch; Sakura knew exactly where to find Naruto.

Ichiraku's Ramen Stand was right around the corner, and Sakura could already see the orange clothed ninja inside.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled from outside the stand. Naruto screamed, and threw his ramen in the air; it landed promptly on the figure next to him; Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto. "Dobe."

"I'm sorry Teme... wait! I'M NOT A DOBE!" Naruto yelled while throwing a fist in the air. Sasuke just glared at Naruto until Sakura walked into the stand.

"Stop it guys," Sakura said while waving both of her hands in the air. "This is nothing to fight over."

Sakura grabbed a napkin and lightly brushed some of the ramen off of Sasuke's head. She next ordered Naruto another bowl of ramen.

"It looks like I'm going to be helping you out Naruto," Sakura said while taking a seat next to him.

Naruto was slurping down the ramen she had just bought him, but still managed to speak. "What do ya mean, Sakura-Chan?" he asked.

"Tsunade said you needed help with training to become Hokage; since I'm free this week I thought I would help you out."

"Really Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded her head, and Naruto caught her into a large bear hug. "Thanks!"

"No problem Naruto," Sakura said once he let go. She ruffled his hair lightly, and then smiled. "So what's this I hear about you and Hinata-Chan, Naruto?"

Once Sakura asked, Naruto turned bright red. "Wh-what do you-u mean, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, don't lie to her dobe everyone knows," Sasuke said while crossing his arms over his chest.

Naruto turned even a brighter shade of red. "Everyone knows?" Sasuke and Sakura nodded. "THAT MEANS NEJI IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!"

"Ha ha, yeah he is dobe," Sasuke said while laughing.

Sakura gave Sasuke a funny look. "What about you Mr. Sly? Hm? I heard you and Ino were getting pretty frisky at the bar last night, and that you two left togeth-" Sakura was cut off once Sasuke put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh," Sasuke said. "The dobe doesn't know yet."

"YOU WENT HOME WITH INO?" Naruto burst out into a fit of laughter. Sakura had to join him, and soon Naruto and Sakura were both laughing at Sasuke.

"What about you Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"What about me?" Sakura asked pointing to herself.

"Aren't you dating somebody right now?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head. "Seriously?"

"I don't have time for dating right now guys; I'm on missions almost every day," Sakura said to her two best friends. "It's okay though, I don't mind it."

"You aren't dating anybody?" Sasuke asked.

"No guys! I'm not, and I would like it if we changed the subject," Sakura said while crossing her arms around her chest. She glared at the two males in front of her; they shuddered.

"Fine fine, Sakura-Chan," Naruto said while standing. He threw some money down on the table, and began to walk towards the exit. "Me and the Teme are going to go out for a spar, you wanna come?"

"Yeah," Sakura said while nodding. "I don't want you two to almost kill each other... like last time."

"That was funny though, wasn't it Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as they started walking to the woods.

"No! I had to heal both of you, and it took so much chakra I almost passed out! How is that fun?" Sakura asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck while smiling sheepishly. "He he, sorry Sakura-Chan."

"Don't worry about it Naruto; you guys have fun sparring. I think I'm going to take a nap." Sakura said while walking over to a tree. "Wake me up if you need me."

Sasuke and Naruto both nodded their heads, and went to the middle of the training field. "You know Teme, if I beat you this time, I'll be in the lead," Naruto said while making several shadow clones.

"Hm," Sasuke said while turning on his Sharingan. "We wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?"

Sasuke charged at Naruto, but a pink flash beat Sasuke to him. All of Naruto's clones were gone, and Sakura stood over Naruto; who was currently on the ground; her sword drawn.

"You really are fast, Kunoichi," a dark voice rang from the forest. Sasuke froze immediately.

A figure clad in black cloak with red clouds stepped out from an area Sakura was glaring at. The figure had long dark hair that was in a pony tail, and red eyes.

Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura and Naruto. "Itachi?"


	2. Chapter 2

okay, kuddos to xxiforever for letting me know how to spell Konoha. I'm sorry I spelt that wrong previously... no one ever told me I did. So thanks again to you, for letting me know. And thanks to Gothic Raven and itachimeri1989. This chapter is dedicated to you three.

Here's chapter two, I hope you guys enjoy it. :) I know it's kinda short... the next one will be longer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Itachi?"

"Foolish little brother," Itachi stared down Sasuke with crimson red eyes. He then turned his attention to Naruto. "Sasuke, you are of no importance, but I must have the Kyubi container."

Itachi charged at Sasuke five kunai in each hand. In an instant, Sakura was in front of Sasuke blocking all the kunai Itachi flung at his head. Her katana was out, and placed what seemed lazily on her shoulder; the Konoha symbol shinning proudly on the blade.

"Is that all you have Itachi?" Sasuke taunted from behind Sakura. He still stood in front of Naruto who was now standing. "I didn't think you were that weak."

Itachi seemed unaffected by the verbal attack from his brother; he was currently interested in the pink haired kunochi in front of him.

"You seem to be quite skilled Kunochi," Itachi spoke to Sakura. Sakura's eyes never left Itachi's feet; Kakashi had taught her well. She had often faught her former sensei in spars, and faught along side him in battles. He had taught her how to avoid the Sharingan. "If you give up the Kyubi now, I will not kill you when I take over this pathetic village."

Sakura's grip on the katana tightened, and she still held her glare at Itachi's feet. "Sasuke, take Naruto to Tsunade," Sakura spoke without even moving her eyes.

Sasuke held uncertainty in his eyes. Naruto obviously didn't want to go; he screamed and hollered at Sakura, but Sakura's eyes never detered from their location.

"Now," Sakura ordered.

It was an order, and Sasuke couldn't go against a higher ranking ninja's orders; both he and Naruto knew that. He grabbed Naruto's arm, and began sprinting as fast as he could to the Hokage's tower; dragging Naruto along behind the whole way.

Itachi and Sakura stood in the same place; only Itachi's eyes followed Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura tensed when Itachi didn't move. "You weren't here for the Kyubi," Sakura stated bringing out a few kunai.

"No," Itachi said, grabbing a few kunais himself. "I heard there was a skilled medic nin in the village; I figured I would _convince_ you to join the Akatsuki before the war begins."

"Fat chance," Sakura said while she flung her first two kunai at Itachi. Itachi easily dodge them, and threw two at Sakura.

Sakura did a back hand spring to avoid the kunai, and in midair through three more at Itachi. Itachi disappeared as Sakura landed back on the ground; her kunai embedded into a tree Itachi once stood in front of.

Closing her eyes, Sakura set her katana on her shoulder again. Sensing a spike of chakra behind her, eyes still closed, she brought the sword down, and slashed behind her back. She felt material rip, and knew she had only hit his cloak.

Quickly drawing back her sword, she drew it in to protect her left side; her weak point. Itachi had his own katana out, and was dueling her. He slashed at her left side, only to be blocked with her own sword.

Flipping a few yards away, Sakura took this time to make a few hand signs and created two shadow clones. She sent her clones forward as she allowed herself the time to do a few more hand signs.

A fan appeared where her katana once was, and Sakura used it to send a gust of wind towards Itachi. Itachi flew back a few feet, but regained his balance when he sensed Sakura above him. Sakura grabbed her fan, and slammed the butt end of it down on Itachi's head. Itachi poofed into smoke; obviously a shadow clone.

Closing her eyes once again, Sakura tried to feel for Itachi's chakra pattern. She didn't sense him until he was right behind her. She flew her fan backwards narrowly missing Itachi as he flipped back to avoid impact; in the process Sakura lost her fan from the momentum.

Finding her fan stuck in a tree, Sakura raced towards the tree before Itachi recovered. Too bad for her, Itachi had already covered and made a few fast hand signs.

A large fire ball flew out of Itachi's mouth, and headed straight towards Sakura. Sakura reached her fan that was stuck in the tree and opened it. She put the fan in front of her to stop the fire ball; it stopped dead in it's tracks. Sakura brought her arms back bringing the fan back with them; the fireball still in the fan's clutches, and shot it back at Itachi.

Taking a moment to register what just happened, Itachi made a water dragon, and shot that at his own fireball. Itachi's plan back fired once the two jutsu clashed because it created a large screen of fog.

Sakura tried to listed for Itachi, but she was getting tired. She had just come back from a mission before going to spar with the boys, and hadn't even slept yet. She knew she was breathing loudly, and tried to quiet her breathing. She realized her mistake once she felt Itachi behind her; she hadn't been fast enough.

"Too late Kunochi," and with that Itachi hit a pressure point on the back of Sakura's neck; effectively knocking her out.

He swooped down, and picked up Sakura in his arms, and was gone in an instant.

Itachi reappeared in front of a very isolated underground hideout. He opened the door, and walked down the narrow flight stairs; Sakura still in his arms.

"Whose that yeah?" A blond haired man asked as Itachi entered the living room.

"Your or Kisame's new partner, Deidara," Itachi replied emotionlessly.

"You were gone a while Leader-sama. Did she last very long?" Deidara asked, eyes full of wonder.

"Longer than you did Deidara," Itachi replied while walking down the hall of the base.

Deidara stared wide-eyed at Itachi. "SHE LASTED THAT LONG!?"

Itachi replied with a nod, and went back to walking; Deidara followed behind staring at the pink haired girl.

"So who is she?" a blue man asked from a doorway.

"Kisame," Itachi replied in greeting. "She is the Hokage's apprentice." This stopped Deidara dead in his tracks.

"She's the little brat that killed Sasori?" Deidara asked. Itachi nodded. Deidara looked like he had tears in his eyes. He blinked them away, and turned around. "She's not going to be my partner, yeah."

With that said, Deidara crossed his arms and stormed away. Kisame raised an eyebrow, and then chuckled. He flicked back a piece of pink hair that had fallen over her sleeping face.

"She can be my partner," Kisame said with a grin. Itachi just sighed.

"If Deidara doesn't want her as his partner she will be your partner," Itachi said as he turned a corner. Kisame still followed closely behind.

"You seem tired Itachi, was she really that hard to deal with?" Kisame asked seriously.

"Hm," Itachi thought for a second. "She was tired, but she still lasted longer than any other Akatsuki member before her."

"Damn," Kisame stated. "She can definitely be my partner."

Itachi back handed Kisame in the head, and he sent him flying down another hall. Itachi walked down a few more halls until he reached a door with a cherry blossom on it. He opened the door to reveal a light green room with a desk, a bed, and two adjoint doors. One, Itachi knew was a closet, and the other was a bathroom.

He set the little cherry blossom down on the bed carelessly and walked out the door. On the other side he locked it.

"Welcome to your new home, little Kunochi."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 guys, I hope you like it. There's a little of Itachi Saku fluff that I know you guys have been craving right now, so here it is! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura woke up to a dark room; she remembered everything that happened, and there was nothing she could do about her current situation. She had been beaten by a ninja that was better than her, there was no doubting that. She was however doubting that many of the Akatsuki would be stronger than her; she knew how strong she was.

Sitting up in the dark room Sakura first realized that she was placed on a soft bed. Feeling around her body she realized that none of her weapons were gone, and that she was still in her clothes from the previous day.

A black mini skirt with red spandex shorts underneath adorned her bottom half, while she wore a red tank top with black mesh over it. She found her katanas on a desk across from her, and stood up to retrieve them.

"What are they stupid?" Sakura asked herself out loud once she reached her precious swords.

"I wouldn't call us stupid little Kunochi," a voice said from the doorway. Sakura turned around and there stood a brooding Itachi. He looked mildly irritated, and Sakura was completely caught off guard. She hadn't felt his chakra signature sneak up on her; that was new.

Itachi threw Sakura an Akatsuki cloak from the doorway and started to head outside. "Put this on and follow me," Itachi stated.

Sakura looked at the cloak and set it on her bed. She fixed her leaf headband so it stood proud on her forehead; then she followed Itachi.

She followed him to a dinning hall where a table filled with food awaited them along with many members of Akatsuki.

Sakura walked in after Itachi and saw several different figures at the table; some she could recognize, and some that were very new to her.

"Introduce yourselves," Itachi ordered as he took a seat at the head of the table. Sakura found an empty seat on the other side of the table and sat there.

"I'm Kisame!" Kisame said as she passed. He had a goofy grin on his face, and he was standing. "It looks like I'm going to be your new partner, Kitten."

Sakura twitched. She turned around and punched him straight into a wall; actually through it. She took a deep breath, and than sat down to eat.

Tobi looked across his seat to his new partner Deidara. "Kitten scares Tobi," Tobi tried to whisper to Deidara. Deidara hadn't stopped glaring at Sakura since she came into the dining room.

Sakura just looked at the plate of food in front of her, and tried to ignore the Akatsuki members. She was waiting for a chance to escape, but Sakura could feel Itachi's eyes on her; forever watching.

"Sakura will start her training today, and we will attack Konoha in a month," Itachi said after he drank a bit of his orange juice; eyes never leaving Sakura.

Sakura tightened her hold on the napkin she was holding. "I'm not attacking Konoha," Sakura stated. She then stood. "I don't care if I'm here, and you want me to be a member, I'm not betraying my home."

Sakura tried to storm out of the kitchen, but something holding on her wrist prevented her from leaving.

"You are now a part of Akatsuki, and you are under my command. I don't care if you want to do something or not; you're doing it." It was Itachi who had grabbed her hand. He was now standing while glaring daggers at Sakura. "Know your place Kunochi."

Sakura ripped her arm from Itachi's grasp, and walked out of the room. She walked down a hallway, and into a room. She didn't care where she was, just as long as she was away from that infuriating man.

After closing the door Sakura realized that she had somehow found an outside sanctuary. Walking around she could see a pond, a tree, and many beautiful flowers. Sakura decided that she needed to meditate to calm down.

Sitting down next to the pond, Sakura closed her eyes. She was soon lost in meditation.

That is how Deidara found her. Itachi had ordered that everyone go searching for Sakura, because he wanted to make sure she hadn't escaped. Walking out to the outdoor training field, Deidara found his target sitting next to the pond. He smirked evilly as he grabbed some clay from his bag.

Chewing it with one of the mouths that adorn his hands, Deidara stepped silently over to the peaceful pinkette. Once he was finished, he molded the clay into one of his birds and sent it soaring towards Sakura.

He smiled once it was within a yard of her. Ten feet. Five feet. One foot. A couple inches. Before Deidara could yell "Cast," a large katana sliced his precious bird in two.

Deidara blinked, but then noticed his mistake. There Sakura stood full on, ready to battle. Her two katana were out; one on her shoulder, and one on the ground.

"It seems your try to attack a helpless target," Sakura stated as she glanced at Deidara with indifference. Sakura knew this was her chance to escape; she had to defeat Deidara fast, and then leave silently before any one knew what happened.

"You aren't helpless, yeah," Deidara stated as he shoved his hands into his clay pouches again. Taking his hands out, he morphed the clay into several different little clay birds and sent them flying towards Sakura.

Sakura's grip on her katanas tightened, and a faint blue could be seen on the blades. Sakura waited until the birds were within a foot of her before she moved. She lifted up one sword, and lowered the other. She twisted her body into a circle, and started lifting her katanas up and down at a fast pace.

From Deidara's point of view it looked much like Neji Hyuga's rotation. The spinning stopped, and all of Deidara's clay birds were lying dead several feet away from Sakura. She stood in the middle of the carnage completely unscathed, and not an ounce tired.

Deidara's hands were already in their pouches; obviously trying to get more clay. Sakura took this time to come at Deidara, and attack him. Deidara tried to dodge, but he ended up losing his balance and slipped as Sakura flung her first katana at him.

Deidara was soon on the ground, a katana held to his neck.

A clap could be heard around the training field. Itachi walked out from behind the tree. His face seemed indifferent, but Sakura thought she could see a bit of emotion from behind his eyes.

"Thank you Deidara," Itachi stated monotonously. "If you had not fought Sakura, I would have never learned some more of her skills; she clearly will not be underestimated in the future."

Deidara just nodded, and walked out of the training grounds; this left Itachi and Sakura alone. Itachi walked up to Sakura so they were only a foot away from each other.

He lifted a piece of Sakura's hair carefully away from her face, and brushed it behind her ear. "You always have to be difficult, don't you Kunochi?" Itachi asked softly.

He looked Sakura straight in the eyes, and this is when Sakura realized that his Sharingan was not activated. Itachi's eyes held so many emotions, but Sakura noticed one very obvious emotion. Loneliness. Itachi was lonely, and didn't have anyone to be with. He didn't have any one to talk to, or any one to love. He had never really loved anybody, and he need somebody. He craved somebody that would give him attention, and craved somebody that could love him.

Sakura realized that about him right before he kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to do Chapter 4 guys, I haven't had any time lately. Please enjoy, and I will try to update later this weekend.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura sat alone in her room; it was dark. After Itachi had kissed her he had vanished, and left her alone in the training field. Sakura didn't even think of running away; she didn't even think as she walked back to her room.

Now, alone and severely confused, Sakura was trying to figure out the reason she had not tried to run away to freedom. "Am I lonely like he is?" Sakura asked herself out loud.

It was the only answer she could come up with, why she had not escaped, she was lonely. She loved Konoha, and all the people in it, but she was tired of doing missions everyday. She was tired of not having a loved one to go home to, and just plain tired. Naruto and Sasuke did not understand what it was like to be busy everyday, what it was like to not be able to hang out with them; they didn't understand anything.

Sakura curled herself up in the Akatsuki cloak she had been given; it was extremely cold in her room, and the cloak seemed overly warm and protective. Sakura had been sitting in her room for what seemed hours thinking; she knew it had to be night outside.

Silently getting up, Sakura wrapped the cloak around herself and walked out her door. It had seemed she had earned their trust, because she was not locked in. Soon, Sakura found herself wandering through the hallways blindly. No lights were on, but Sakura didn't need lights. She forced chakra into her eyes, and was able to see clearly in the night. Walking a little further down the hall she was in, Sakura found the room she was searching for.

She opened the door to the kitchen to find plate of food on the kitchen island. It was wrapped in tin foil, and had a piece of paper on it. _Sakura_ the paper said; they had left dinner for her.

Sakura walked to the plate of food, and quickly warmed it up with a fire ball that came from her hand. Sitting down on one of the stools near the island, Sakura ate the rice and salmon quietly, and began to think.

Soon Sakura was so lost in thought that she did not hear the kitchen door swing open, but she did feel the chakra signature. Taking in a deep breath, Sakura turned to the overly kind Akatsuki member.

"Tobi is wondering if Ms. Sakura would please heal Kisame-san?" Tobi asked politely.

"He's not still hurt from earlier is he?" Sakura asked looking the orange masked man in his face; Sakura could have sworn one of his eyes was the Sharingan.

Tobi quickly turned towards the door. "No, Ms. Sakura. Kisame-san passed out in the living room," Tobi said.

Sakura nodded her head, and stood. She knew she could not refuse to heal people once she was here; the doctor inside her would not allow it, and she would hate herself if someone died on her watch. She would heal the Akatsuki, but she would never fight for the Akatsuki.

Tobi grabbed Sakura by the hand, and dragged her out of the kitchen. Tobi didn't pull hard enough to hurt, but Sakura did not enjoy the thought of being pulled around by an Akatsuki member. But she allowed it any ways; the fact was that she had no idea where the living room was.

Tobi halted a few hallways away from where they began, and opened the door of a nice looking room. A fire place, and several couches were in the room. Sakura quickly entered the room, finding a snoring Kisame on the ground next to the fire place; Sakura sweat dropped.

"Why did he faint Tobi?" Sakura asked raising her voice only slightly.

"Tobi saw Kisame-san drinking before he fainted," Tobi said while putting a finger to his chin.

Sakura clenched her hand into a fist, and let her nails dig into her flesh. She turned to look at Tobi and held a fiery glare into his face. "Did he just pass out from drinking too much?" Sakura asked.

Tobi shrunk back, and hid behind the door. He peaked out his head and nodded. Sakura's glare intensified. "Tobi thinks Ms. Sakura is mad at him. Should Tobi leave?" Tobi asked.

Sakura clenched her other hand into a fist. "Yes, Tobi. I would leave if I were you," Sakura stated calmly. Tobi nodded, and then ran out of the room, while Sakura was left in there to think again.

She sat down on one of the couches, and watched Kisame's cheeks start to burn a bright red. "Must be too close to the fire," she said out loud. Sakura quickly stood, and walked to where the shark-man lay. She grabbed Kisame's legs and dragged him over to the longest couch in the room. Picking him up by the shoulders she laid him down on the couch with almost no effort.

Putting a hand to Kisame's forehead, Sakura realized that he was burning up. "Shit," she cursed as she stood from her knees. She ran to the nearest bathroom and grabbed several fresh towels and a bowl of cool water. Running back to the room, Sakura felt Kisame's forehead again; he was even warmer.

She placed the towels in the bowl of cold water, and then placed it all along his body. She then did a few hand signs which made her hand began to glow a fiery emerald green. She placed the hand on Kisame's forehead, closed her eyes, and waited.

Opening her eyes a few seconds later, Sakura swore once again. Racing to the bathroom again, Sakura grabbed several ointments, and refilled the bowl of water.

She raced back to the living room, and set her materials down. Mixing the ointments in the water, Sakura soon molded the ointment with her chakra, and was able to lift the concoction with little effort.

Placing the liquid on Kisame's stomach, he winced. She then took a deep breath before she forced the liquid inside of his body.

He grimaced at first, and tried to lash out, but Sakura held strong, and soon she withdrew her hand. The liquid was still held firmly in place, but a large purplish substance was in the middle.

"Poison," Sakura grimaced. She placed the poison in the bowl that was once filled with water, and then once again placed her hand on Kisame's head.

"What happened?" A monotone voice asked from the doorway. Sakura turned to see the raven haired man that she could not stop thinking about.

"Poison," she whispered. After taking her hand off of Kisame's head she sighed. "Well at least it was."

Itachi walked into the room, what seemed to be a concerned look adorned his features. "Are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

Sakura just nodded her head; she was not used to people showing concern openly to her. Especially not the concern of Itachi Uchiha; she would have never guessed he was capable of it.

He walked over to her and put a hand on her cheek. Looking her straight in the eye with his midnight blue eyes he sighed. "You are still not at a full chakra level; please do not exert yourself."

Itachi's hand was soothingly rubbing her cheek. She sighed with contentment, and leaned her cheek into his touch.

"But if I had not done anything he would have died," Sakura protested.

Itachi looked into Sakura's eyes. "Your concern for others concerns myself," Itachi stated as he took his had away from Sakura's cheek. "What type of poison was it?"

Sakura closed her eyes and placed a finger to her chin for thought. "Rare; I have not seen it used very much. It was not supposed to kill him; only leave him incapacitated for several weeks; a month at the very most."

"Thank you," Itachi stated. He looked back into Sakura's eyes; his Sharingan was on. "Go back to your room, and get some sleep."

Sakura nodded, and walked out of the room. She was tired, and she did need sleep. Walking back to her room her mind began to spin again. Who was tried to incapacitate Kisame? Was someone trying to hurt the Akatsuki from the inside out? Where had the person found that type of poison? It was very rare. How had Kisame not sensed it? Sakura didn't have time to answer her own questions, because by the time she was done she had reached her room.

Laying down on her soft bed, Sakura fell asleep almost instantly. Her worries for the Akatsuki and her own safely would have to be put on hold until the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's a present! YES! It is another chapter, in just one night. It took me so long to update in the prior chapters, and you guys were being so patient, I thought you deserved another chapter out of me. I will probably be updating GenmaSensei soon, as well as maybe Twlight of a Tenshi. AND maybe if I get ambitious, I'll do another chapter for this story!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

oh yeah, and the name Yukio means he gets what he wants. You'll meet the guy in this chapter, and see him again in other chapters (maybe soon... maybe not :))

* * *

Sakura woke with a start; she knew someone was in her room. Quickly grabbing the kunai under her pillow, she threw it at the dark chakra signature that was located inside her room; the target moved and made the kunai hit the wall.

Sakura added chakra into her eyes as she stood on top of her bed. She was now able to see the figure clearly; it was a sound ninja. She glared at the ninja, he was tall and looked strong; she had never seen him before.

He appeared to have red hair much like the color of Gaara's, but his hair was much longer, and looser than the Kazekage; he also had piercing blue eyes.

Doing several flips in the air, Sakura landed next to her desk, which was conveniently across the room from her attacker.

"It's a wonder how you ever felt my chakra Kunochi," the sound ninja stated calmly. She could barely make out his silhouette from across the room, but to her it seemed his chakra signature was easily detectable.

She grabbed one of her katana from the desk and held onto it with two hands. She rapidly pumped chakra into it until it glowed a fierce blue. "Why are you here?" she asked seriously.

"Aw, you're no fun," the ninja stated as he lazily flung kunai at her. Sakura easily dodged, but held her glare to the unknown man. "Don't you want to escape; I'm here to rescue you!"

"You are a sound nin; enemy to my people. Why would you be rescuing me?" Sakura asked; her guard was never dropped.

"Well I guess you caught me there," the man was smirking; Sakura could tell. "Looks like I have to take you by force then."

He charged so quickly and swiftly at Sakura that he soon stood behind her. "Easy enough," he stated as he brought a hand down on her pressure point. A poof was heard, and the man's smirk grew. "Maybe not; I was hoping you wouldn't let me down Sakura-Chan."

Sakura was now standing behind the man; katana to his neck. "Who are you and why are you here?" She asked again. She applied more pressure to his neck, and soon drew blood. The nin just laughed.

"I'll be seeing you soon," the man smirked before he disappeared. Soon Sakura's door flung open, and Itachi stood there glaring into the room.

"Where is he?" his question demanded a response.

"He disappeared," Sakura stated while turning on a light so they could see easier.

"How did he get in?" Itachi glared at Sakura; Sakura did not falter.

"I don't know how he got in; I don't even know who he was," Sakura stated. "All I know is he's from sound."

Itachi nodded, and then sat at the end of Sakura's bed. "His name is Yukio," Itachi stated rubbing his head. "He used to be apart of the Akatsuki until the leader kicked him out for being a double agent. He was extremely strong. When we fought it would always end in a draw between the two of us."

"Why is he working for Orochimaru if he is so strong?" Sakura asked while sitting next to Itachi.

Itachi sighed. "Orochimaru is no longer living; who you just met was the new leader of sound," Itachi stated. "And what he wants with you I have no idea..."

Sakura sighed, and rested her head on Itachi's shoulder. "It's okay Itachi; we'll be fine," Sakura said. "I'll be fine." Itachi nodded, and then picked Sakura up bridal style.

Sakura blushed bright red, and squirmed in Itachi's grasp. "What are you doing Itachi?" Sakura asked as he got up, and began to head out of the room.

"You're not sleeping by yourself with Yukio after you," Itachi stated. "You're sleeping in my room."

Sakura's blush grew even more. "It's okay Itachi," Sakura said. Itachi just ignored her. "Can I at least walk?" Once again she was ignored.

Sakura sighed, and gave up. She allowed Itachi to carry her down the hallway into a dark blue room. He set her down gently on his bed, and went to sit on one of the chairs that were scattered around his room.

"Do you think Yukio could have poisoned Kisame?" Sakura asked looking Itachi in the eyes; he had turned his Sharingan off just for her.

"It could be a possibility," Itachi stated as he rested his head on his hand. "I wouldn't put it past Yukio to poison someone."

"How is Kisame doing, by the way?" Sakura asked resting her head on one of Itachi's pillows.

"Better," Itachi said as he stood. "He's actually conscious."

Itachi began walking over to the other side of the bed. He laid down quietly, and quickly brought Sakura into an embrace.

"I don't want to attack Konoha, Itachi," Sakura stated as she hugged Itachi back. "It's my home."

Itachi sighed, and soothingly ran his hand through her hair. "Konoha is not such a wonderful place, Sakura," Itachi stated. "It is so corrupt. People are only used as tools."

"But isn't that what ninjas are, tools?" Sakura asked. "I am not the naive child I once was, Itachi. I know that the government is corrupt in Konoha. The elders are because of that."

"It is not just the elders Sakura," Itachi stated as he brought Sakura closer to him. "The third Hokage was the one who ordered me to kill my family."

"What?" Sakura asked looking him straight in the eye. "How could he do that?"

"He was afraid of the revolt that was coming from the Uchiha clan. I was the only loyal tool left to him," Itachi stated as he rubbed Sakura's cheek. "You remind me much of myself when I was 12, before I realized how the world is. You are still very naive Sakura."

Itachi crashed his lips onto Sakura's; one of his hands was still playing with Sakura's pink hair, while the other caressed her cheek lightly. Sakura soon began to kiss Itachi back, and tangled her arms into Itachi's hair.

Itachi pulled away because he knew Sakura needed air. He brought her closer to him, and she snuggled up into his chest. Soon, Itachi could hear her shallow breaths being taken, and he knew she was asleep. He carefully escaped from Sakura's grasp, and stood above her. He softly moved a piece of hair away from her face, and smiled a very small smile. The first smile that he had smiled in years.

"I can't let anything happen to you," Itachi stated. "You are so very precious."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update guys. I got into a car accident a couple weeks ago, and now exams are going on. Thanks for being patient.

Oh, and I'm going to start slowing things down a bit... at least on the romatic aspect for Itachi and Sakura. That was a request from two of my lovely readers.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

And I know it's not a lot, but finals are still going on. I really am trying to update as quickly as possible.

* * *

Sakura stood next to Itachi's door. Itachi had his cloak on, and was currently grabbing several kunai and scrolls from his desk.

"So you're leaving on a mission?" Sakura asked as she walked over to his bed.

"Yes," Itachi responded without even looking up.

"By yourself?" Sakura asked. Itachi looked up this time.

"Yes," Itachi stated. "I'll be gone a few days; I need to know what Yukio is up to. Kisame will be guarding you."

Just as Itachi said his name, Kisame appeared in the doorway. "This'll be fun won't it Kitten," Kisame stated with a large grin. "I haven't properly thanked you for your help earlier."

Sakura sighed, and walked out of the room. Itachi had been acting weird lately; well at least not as friendly as he had been.

Kisame followed her, a few steps behind. "Want some food?" Kisame asked off handedly. Sakura nodded, and proceeded to walk to the kitchen. "What'll ya have?"

Sakura sat at the kitchen island and said, "Preferably something without poison thank you."

Kisame snorted as he grabbed an apple and threw it at Sakura. "This'll have to do."

Sakura nodded, and took a bite. Looking around the kitchen she found a large window, Sakura frowned. It appeared to be snowing outside, and it wasn't even winter. It was summer in fact.

Kisame looked at Sakura, and then followed her gaze. He sighed, as he set down his cup of coffee. "It's not supposed to be snowing," Kisame remarked as he grabbed a kunai.

"It's not," a voice remarked from the doorway. Kisame and Sakura both turned to see Deidara standing there. Sakura had not seen Deidara since the encounter in the training grounds; he didn't seem to be too angry at her.

"Then what's going on?" Sakura asked standing from her seat.

"Enemy Ninjas," Deidara stated while entering the kitchen. He stuffed his hands in the bags of clay strapped to his sides. "It seems they want a little revenge, yeah."

Kisame's stance straightened and he brought his sword to his shoulder with a grin. "Bout time you see some action Kitten," Kisame stated as he and Deidara began to exit the kitchen.

Sakura sat there eating her apple. Tobi popped his head in the kitchen door. "Come on Ms. Sakura! Tobi has been instructed to protect you; Tobi is a good boy!"

Sakura sighed as she stood and nodded her head. Tobi grabbed her arm, a little too hard and dragged her out of the kitchen; Sakura grimaced.

She was led through several elaborate hallways until they finally reached a front door. Sakura could hear the commotion outside, and knew that was where Deidara and Kisame were fighting.

Tobi began to open the door, and yanked Sakura's arm to make her follow as he walked outside. They soon were able to see two different kind of ninjas fighting.

To her left she saw a nin with a sound headband; she shivered lightly. But to her right she was able to see a sand headband.

"They found me," Sakura muttered under her breath, after she was able to see the sand wielding Kazekage.

Tobi grunted, and started heading the opposite way of where she wanted to go. Dragging her arm along, Tobi began walking towards the sound ninjas.

Kisame and Deidara stood right outside of the hide out, completely surrounded by sound nin. Once they noticed where Tobi was dragging Sakura, they began to fight harder.

"Kitten stop!" Kisame's voice roared over the blaring battle. Sakura looked up to see that he was indeed correct, and began to struggle with Tobi's grasp even more.

Sending a strong chakra filled elbow to his gut, Sakura was able to free herself, and started running the opposite way. Gaara must have seen her because he sent his sand around her to protect her.

The sand lifted her up until she was floating next to the Kazekage in the sky. "What's going on Haruno?" Gaara asked in his monotone voice.

"Akatsuki kidnapped me, Sound wants me, and now you saved me," Sakura stated while counting her fingers. "I'm pretty sure that covers it."

"Sarcasm is unnecessary Sakura," Temari stated from next to the girl.

Sakura nodded, and placed her black gloves on her hands. Smirking to herself, she waved to Temari and Gaara, and then jumped off the sand.

Landing a few feet from the some sound ninjas, Sakura was able to make a huge crevice in the earth as she pumped chakra into her feet.

The event caused a massive earth quake to unbalance most of the weaker ninja, and scare other ones. A large group of Sound ninja fled back through the forest. Only the strong ones were left.

Sakura saw sand whirling around next to her as she charged at a few more Sound nin until the sand ultimately held Sakura back. She turned her head to look at Gaara, but he was busy fighting sound nin off himself.

Sakura tried to whirl her head around again, but the sand had encased her every where, and she couldn't move. Her head was the only thing sticking out, and Sakura screamed Gaara's name.

The Kazekage turned around from his fresh kill, and stared at Sakura; shock evident in his eyes.

"It's not mine Haruno," Gaara stated while floating in the air. A sudden evil laugh was heard that stopped everyone's fighting.

The sand twirled Sakura around enough to see the culprit; the voice of the laugh.

It was none other than Yukio.

"You must be wondering why I am able to control sand," Yukio stated while looking Sakura in the eyes. "Well it is because I am an experiment of the deceased Orochimaru. I was cloned from Gaara's DNA."

Gaara glared at the new red head, and started descending from his sand sanctuary. "I have all of your powers Gaara, but I know so many more," Yukio stated. "Oh, and I don't have that annoying Shukaku in my head; that is definitely a plus."

Yukio's attention was immediately drawn back to Sakura. He appeared in front of her in an instant, and began stroking her cheek with his finger. "To draw the attention from both Uchiha brothers," Yukio whispered in her ear. "You definitely must be something special."

The sand was cutting off her oxygen supply. "But neither of them are here to protect you," he stated bitterly. "So you're coming with me."

The next thing Sakura saw was darkness; he'd knocked her out.

Tobi appeared by Yukio's side, and draped Sakura over his shoulder. Deidara and Kisame were still surrounded by Sound ninjas. Seeing Tobi's betrayal they seemed to fight harder.

"We should get going," Tobi muttered darkly.

Yukio nodded, but then turned around to find an angry Kazekage's sand flying towards him. "You go," Yukio said with a smirk. "There's still some fun to be had here."

Tobi nodded, and disappeared with Sakura.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's chapter 7. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Yukio stood in front of the red headed Kazekage in all his glory. A black cloak ruffled behind him in the wind as his sharp blue eyes clearly showed how was amused he was.

"Where is Sakura, yeah?!" Deidara called from behind Gaara. Kisame was there too, and he appeared ready to kill Yukio.

A dark chuckle followed by an evil grin were Deidara's only warning before the blonde haired man was wrapped in sand.

Yukio clenched his hand slowly as the sand around Deidara began to constrict; Deidara gasped in pain. The blue skinned man next to him charged at the some what distracted Sound leader. He was met with the same fate. Now both Akatsuki members were slowly being overcome by Yukio's sand. The red head smiled hatefully.

He slowly brought the blonde haired Deidara closer to him, until he was a few feet away. "Sakura is with me now," his smile widened. "And that is where she is going to stay."

Both of his fists clenched as Deidara and Kisame's bodies disappeared. Yukio's smile faltered.

Gaara stood before Yukio, his sand swirling angrily behind him. Looking to the piles of sand Yukio had just used, he found even more sand inside.

"Sand clones," Yukio whispered clearly amused. "I didn't think of that."

A shadow hid the sun for only a moment, but both Gaara and Yukio looked up in time to see Deidara and Kisame fly away on one of Deidara's clay birds.

"They were only a distraction any way," Yukio smiled once again at Gaara. That's when their sand clashed against each other; Yukio's in defense, and Gaara's in attack.

The sand that blocked the blue eyed red head from his the other seemed to shine just a bit brighter than Gaara's sand did. Slowly his own sand surrounded him in a tight defensive ball as he walked forward toward Gaara. Gaara's arms were crossed, and he seemed indifferent. That is until he heard a chilling scream from behind him.

Somehow some of Yukio's sand had crept passed Gaara's radius, and wrapped around Temari. Yukio smiled as he called his sand to bring the girl to him.

Temari stood scared in front of Yukio, wrapped in sand, no chance of escape. Gaara was furious. His hands were no longer calmly across his body, but were now clenched into tight fists. He charged blindly at Yukio.

Yukio's dark laugh was heard as he threw Temari into a tree, and awaited the now enraged one-tailed demon. Gaara threw a punch only to be blocked with a wall of sand.

Quickly taking in a breath, Gaara glared at the red head before him. He knew his emotions were getting the better of him, but he didn't care. Charging once again at the enemy red head, he was once again faced with a wall of sand, but this time the sand wrapped around him.

Gaara tried to use his own sand to pry himself away from Yukio's, but it didn't work. Soon Gaara fell to the forest floor unconscious. "Unbelievably pathetic," Yukio spat as he walked passed the red head and into the forest.

As he was walking he smiled to himself. "Don't worry Sakura-Chan," he purred. "I'm coming to see you."

A fist flew out from behind a tree and nearly caught Yukio off guard. His sand barely had enough time to react as the stranger sent a kick to his head.

The figure flipped backward as Yukio stared into his red eyed attacker. "Don't ever say that about Sakura." the Uchiha whispered as he glared at Yukio.

Yukio smirked as Itachi Uchiha stood ten feet glaring at him. "Oh, don't be like that Itachi," Yukio said in a playful tone. "I'm sure she will have plenty of fun with me."

A fist almost broke through his wall of sand a few inches in front of his face. Yukio's eyes widened a little bit, and he took a few steps back.

Another round of punches from Itachi caused Yukio's sand shield to weaken. The next punch would go through. Itachi flung his fist towards Yukio's face earning a loud crack as it hit his jaw. Yukio landed on the ground a few feet away from Itachi.

Yukio's eyes widened when Itachi began stalking over to him.

"Damn it." Yukio cursed.

"Where is Sakura?" Itachi asked as he stepped closer.

A large smirk adorned Yukio's face as he brought his hands into a hand seal. "Don't worry Itachi. She'll be safe with me," Yukio stated as he disappeared.

Itachi let out a loud yell.

- - - -

Sakura groaned as she clenched her eyes shut. Pain; that's what she felt. An undeniable pain in her head.

Sending healing chakra into her right hand, Sakura tried to bring it to her forehead. This is when she realized her hands were tied together with chakra ropes.

Letting out another groan, Sakura opened her eyes to see where she was. She couldn't remember what happened; all she could remember was that Itachi left. There was an attack too, but she couldn't recall who had attacked, or why.

Blinking a few times, Sakura found herself located in a dark room. She was on top of something soft, and knew it was a bed. Whose bed? Sakura didn't know, but she didn't want to be here when ever they got home.

Slowly she began scooting over to the end of the bed to try to exit the room. While doing so, the light turned on, and an orange masked Tobi stood in the doorway.

"I wouldn't try to escape," Tobi's dark voice spoke. "That would only further infuriate Yukio-sama."

"Yukio," Sakura muttered under her breath. That's when she remembered. Yukio knocked her out. Tobi was on the side of Sound. Where was Itachi?

"Yes he came back a few hours ago," Tobi stated as he entered the room. "Something seemed to be bothering him greatly."

Sakura kept quiet as Tobi began watching her closely. Sakura took in a deep breath before speaking. "You poisoned Kisame," it was not a question but a statement.

"This is true," Tobi stated. "I was also the one that brought you here."

"Bastard," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"I guess you could call me that," Tobi stated with a dark laugh. He walked closer to Sakura and sat next to her on the bed. "But I'd rather you call me my real name; Madara."

Sakura blinked once. She knew she had heard that name before. Madara chuckled darkly as he saw the confusion in the pink haired girls eyes.

He took his mask off, and watched the pink girl intently with his two sharingan eyes. "Maybe this'll help you a bit."

"Uchiha," Sakura blinked again. She knew who he was! He tried to fight the first Hokage in the valley of death. But wasn't that hundreds of years ago.

More confusion filled her eyes. Madara laughed. He brushed a lone pink strand of hair behind Sakura's ear. "There is definitely something about you that draws Uchihas' in."

Sakura shuddered lightly, and turned her eyes away from the long raven haired Uchiha. Madara smirked before standing from the bed.

He turned around. "I'll-"

A loud BOOM disrupted Madara from finishing. The whole base began to shake, and Madara's smirk turned into a frown. "Damn it."

"Art is a bang, yeah!" they both heard from the hallway. Sakura couldn't help but smile realizing that someone had found her.

The door on the other side of the room burst open revealing a very angry Yukio. "How the hell did they find us?!" Yukio yelled frantically at Madara. Yukio raced towards the bed, not even waiting a reply from the Uchiha, and grabbed Sakura by the forearm.

She tried to squirm at first, but that only made him squeeze harder. "We are leaving," Yukio stated as he dragged Sakura out the door. Another BOOM was heard; this time not so far away.

"KITTEN!" Sakura heard a delighted Kisame yell once he saw her. Kisame glared at the red headed Yukio, and the raven haired man.

He growled as he brought his sword down into a fighting position. He was wearing a headset and whispered something into his mic before charging the trio.

Another BOOM sounded through out the base. But this time it was from above them. The ground above them crashed in and knocked them all to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people!! Just so you know, this isn't exactly the longest chapter... sorry. But that also means I can update sooner!! YAY! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura felt a tug on her arm; she groaned in protest. She was tired, and didn't want to move.

Sakura wasn't fully awake yet, but she could tell someone was pulling her along. Looking up she found the blue skinned Kisame.

"Ki-same?" Sakura questioned as they turned a corner.

Kisame turned around and gave her a wide grin. "Come on Kitten. Deidara and Itachi are waiting for us outside."

"Itachi?" Sakura was confused once again. Wasn't he suppose to be on a mission?

"Stop asking questions now Kitten. We gotta get out of here before those bastards find us," Kisame said as they turned another corner.

Sakura nodded her head, and looked to her arms. Smiling lightly she realized that they were no longer bound. Placing a glowing green hand to her head, Sakura let out a sigh when it no longer ached.

"Stupid Deidara," Kisame muttered. "He coulda killed us."

Sakura laughed lightly. "It wasn't his fault Kisame; he couldn't see where we were," Sakura stated as she looked a head of them. "Now hurry up; there's the exit."

Kisame grinned widely again, and ran faster. Dragging Sakura behind, she too had to pick up her pace. They both sighed in relief as they felt the sun light on their skins.

"Sakura! Yeah!" Sakura heard Deidara yell from above them. Glancing up he was riding one of his large clay birds. He swooped down, and picked her up with ease.

That's when Sakura noticed another clay bird in the sky; that one swooped down and pick up Kisame. Sakura glaned over to see Itachi and Kisame on the back of the other clay bird.

"What's-" before Sakura could finish her sentence a loud BOOM was heard, and Sakura turned to see the whole Sound base go up in flames.

"Art is a bang, yeah," Deidara laughed as he flew passed the base; towards the Akatsuki head quarters.

Sakura sighed, and sat down on the over sized bird. She felt very sleepy, and rested her head down on the giant bird's back. The next thing she knew she fell asleep.

--- Back at Akatsuki Headquarters---

Sakura had just awoken from her nap, and was currently in her room. She glanced around and sighed. She had called the Akatsuki room they had given her, _her _room.

Opening the door, Sakura figured it was passed midnight; it appeared no one else was still awake. Walking down a few hallways, Sakura heard some conversation coming from a room on the far end of the hallway. Masking her chakra, Sakura approached the room.

Looking in, because the room was conveniently left slightly open, Sakura found Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara. They looked to be in a meeting.

There were more Akatsuki; some Sakura didn't recognize, but she ignored them to listen to what every one was talking about.

"We will prepare to attack Konoha sooner than planned," Itachi's cold voice rang out through the room. "Two days to be exact."

"Are you sure that is fucking smartest thing to do?" A gray haired Akatsuki member asked. He had a scythe, and personally scared Sakura.

Kisame nodded. "After the destruction of Sound, Konoha will not be prepared for an attack," Kisame stated.

"She won't do it, yeah," Deidara's voice caused the rest of the members to turn towards him. "She's still loyal to the Village hidden in the Leaf."

"She will not know," Itachi spoke. His voice sounded so much colder than Sakura remembered it to be. "She will be kept here under lock down. It's for her own good."

Deidara nodded, and sat back in his seat. Sakura almost gasped. They were trying to attack Konoha without her knowledge? She had to leave; she had to warn them.

Slowly backing away from the door, she turned on her heels and ran towards the only exit she remembered. The one Tobi... err Madara took her out of.

Sprinting as fast as she could, while also being silent and masking her chakra, Sakura reached the door. Turning around, she smiled sadly.

She would kinda miss this place. Kisame, Deidara... Itachi. Sakura shook her head. They were the enemies; she had to protect her home.

Opening the door, Sakura exited the headquarters with a great amount of stealth. She glided through the trees heading east. She could always feel where her home was.

She would just hope that they wouldn't notice her leaving until it was too late...

---Back in the meeting room---

"Do you really think Madara and Yukio are really dead?" A masked figure asked as he counted his money.

"No," Itachi stated. "They are definitely not dead; Yukio at least. He would never die from something so simple."

"Hey!" Deidara yelled while standing from his chair. "That wasn't that simple, yeah!"

Kisame snorted. "Oh, you're right! That bomb that any one could have made was really difficult," Kisame stated sarcastically.

Deidara, without saying another word, exited the meeting room. "I guess the meetings fucking over then," the gray haired man stated.

"You do not leave, Hidan, until I dismiss you," Itachi stated. His voice sounded cold, but he seemed preoccupied with his thoughts. With another sigh from the leader he stated, "Dismissed."

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan stated as he exited the room. His partner followed. "Stop fucking counting your stupid fucking money, Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu snorted, and they both followed each other down one of the hallways.

"You know she left," Kisame stated as he sat back in his chair.

Itachi nodded. "I sensed she was there," Itachi stated sounding indifferent.

"You're just going to let her leave?" Kisame asked; he sounded pretty upset.

"If she did not want to stay here, I no longer had any use for her being here," Itachi stated, back to Kisame.

"That's a fucking lie, and you know it," Kisame stated through clenched teeth. "All of us wanted her here; you're such a selfish bastard."

Itachi didn't respond as Kisame left the room. He just sighed, and rested his head in one of his hands.

"In two days we attack Konoha," he stated to himself. "You better beat us there."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey every one!! Yes, I did update twice in one day! Yes, I may update again before I go to sleep! You are welcome!! Sorry, but there's really no action in this one; just wait til the next one... or maybe the next one after that, I want to build up the suspense ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura gasped for breath as she stood outside of her town's gates. It had only taken her the rest of the night to reach her beloved home; that meant only 1 ½ days until the Akatsuki's attack.

Placing whatever chakra Sakura had left in her legs, she began to run towards the Hokage tower. Running passed the guards, Sakura realized they weren't even awake. She would have to get everyone on high alert after she talked to Tsunade; hopefully Tsunade would do it for her.

Jumping on the rooftops to avoid the passing civilians, Sakura smiled as she recognized her home. It hadn't been a long time since she was back, but she really did miss her village. Jumping gracefully like a cat off one of the roofs, Sakura reached the Hokage's tower.

She reached the tower just in time to see a sulking blonde Naruto, with an angry Uchiha next to him exit the Hokage's tower. "Why can't we go and find Sakura-Chan?!" Naruto demanded.

"Because I'm right here," Sakura stated. Naruto turned around, and engulfed Sakura into a large bear hug.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto sang happily. Sakura just giggled lightly, and then tried to push the blonde nin off of her. Unfortunately for her, he wouldn't let go.

"Naruto, I really need to go see Tsunade about something," Sakura stated as she tried to wiggle herself out of Naruto's death grip.

Naruto smiled as he threw her over his shoulder, and began racing back up the Hokage's stairs. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled in a reprimanding way. Naruto just grinned as he sped up a little.

Sasuke sighed, and followed his teammates; a light smile tugging on his lips.

Naruto reached the Hokage's door in under thirty seconds. He grinned; it was a new record. Knocking obnoxiously on the door he still would not let Sakura down.

"NARUTO!" They both heard Tsunade's voice ring through the door. She sounded very angry; Naruto probably woke her up from one of her naps.

Naruto's grin did not falter as he opened the door, and shoved Sakura in first. She landed on her knees, and blinked a few times.

Tsunade stood a few feet in front of her desk staring wide eyed at the pink haired kunochi. "Sakura!" Tsunade yelled; almost in tears.

She ran forward, and grasped Sakura in a loving hug. "Are you okay? What happened? Did you escape?" Tsunade's endless questioning started.

"Tsunade-sama I'm fine. I managed to escape the Akatsuki headquarters last night, but I have something more important to tell you," Sakura stated. She sounded very serious so Tsunade let her go, and looked straight into her eyes. This is when Sasuke finally reached the door.

"The Akatsuki are going to attack in a day and a half," Sakura stated seriously; Tsunade's eyes widened.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled. She stood from her spot on the ground and went back to sit behind her desk. Shizune entered a few seconds later.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked before seeing the pink haired girl. "SAKURA!"

She too engulfed Sakura in a hug. Glancing up at Tsunade, she asked again, &l%2uodqBW%3t ha iisTst adunsae-%3ma26F%qurd3Bo%C%%3p/3Ep%CpS%3zuhi nnedeod2Cd%nd aet lo g Sofurak sng lhet efe thomroC - angabeton o dr heskta%3s.2FCp%Cp%%3ldquo;What are you three still doing here?" Tsunade asked angrily.

Sakura stood from her knees and bowed before dragging Naruto out of the room with her. "It's good to be back, Tsunade-sama," Sakura called through the door.

"It's good to have you back, Sakura-Chan," Tsunade stated as she downed the whole bottle of sake.

Sakura walked out of the Hokage's office; Naruto and Sasuke in tow. "Let's get some ramen Sakura-Chan!" Naruto suggested excitedly.

"We should be getting ready dobe," Sasuke muttered as he started heading towards the Uchiha district.

"What's wrong with Teme?" Naruto asked Sakura once he was out of vision.

"Sasuke is just a little on edge because Ita-" Sakura cut herself off. It was hard to say his name.

"Oh right, because Itachi is the leader of Akatsuki," Naruto finished for her. He grinned widely but then frowned. "Oh no! I forgot my date with Hinata-Chan!"

Sakura laughed as she saw the blonde sprint by her. He waved his hand behind him; towards Sakura. "Bye Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura sighed. "Guess it's time to go back to my apartment," Sakura told herself quietly.

She began heading the direction Sasuke had; her apartment was a few roads passed the Uchiha compound.

She thought to herself as she walked. She kept thinking about Itachi; she couldn't help it. She had seen emotion out of him; real raw emotion, but then he had treated her coldly and indifferently.

Was it because he was afraid of his feelings for her? Ha, Itachi Uchiha afraid; that's a thought.

Walking passed the Uchiha district, Sakura felt a chakra spike near the forest. With hidden stealth she transported herself to the area. Looking down at what caused the commotion Sakura found Sasuke already in taken over by the cursed seal. He was currently throwing kunai endlessly at the trees in the area.

"Sasuke..." Sakura spoke as she came out of hiding. Sasuke's eyes drifted to her, and he seemed to calm down a bit.

"What is it, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura almost cringed at the coldness in his voice.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she stepped closer to the young Uchiha. All she could do was think about how much he looked like Itachi...

Sasuke disappeared, and then reappeared in front of Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her middle, and held her tightly. "I wasn't strong enough to protect you from him," Sasuke mumbled into her hair.

Sakura sighed, but hugged him back. It was almost like being in Itachi's arms again and it felt so- no. She wasn't going to think about him.

Trying to calm Sasuke down, Sakura rubbed soothingly on Sasuke's back; his cursed seal lessened. He sighed and seemed to fall into the hug once the seal completely retracted. Sakura smiled, and then hit the back of his neck. He fell to the forest floor; unconscious.

"Sorry Sasuke," Sakura said while fling him onto her back. "You need to get some rest."

She began walking back to Sasuke's house while giving him a piggy back ride. She smiled when she realized Sasuke was breathing lightly, and he seemed finally to be peacefully sleeping.

Sakura walked into Sasuke's house, and headed towards his room. She had been to his house many times before and knew exactly where it was. Slowly walking to his door, Sakura saw a picture in the middle of the hallway; she almost dropped Sasuke from shock.

It was a picture of his family; even Itachi. Sasuke had scratched off the faces of his family members, and written something below the picture. Sakura read it out loud, "Never again."

It was terribly sad. Sad that a Hokage would actually order someone to murder his family. Sad that Sasuke would never know a thing about it, not that he would believe it, any way.

Sakura walked silently to Sasuke's room, and opened the door. Inside she lay him down gently on his bed, and covered him with a blanket. She smiled at how soft his face was when he slept.

Sakura shut Sasuke's door softly, and proceeded to walk out of his house. On her way to her apartment, Sakura found many families already being evacuated from their homes.

"Tsunade-sama really went to work quickly," Sakura muttered to herself quietly as she opened her apartment door.

Her apartment was simple yet livable. Everything looked like it had a place, but it wasn't too over done. Sakura had a couch and a love seat in her living room, and a large book case.

Sighing Sakura watched the sun set from one of her windows. "Only one more day," Sakura muttered to herself.

What she didn't know was the Akatsuki's leader muttered the same thing as he watched the sun set also. "Only one more day."


	10. Chapter 10

I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written... it has some action in it, but the Akatsuki have not invaded Konoha yet. :) Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Deidara sat lonely in his room. They were going to leave in a few minutes for Konoha; effectively throwing off their planned schedule of attack by a half a day.

Deidara was nervous; he didn't want to attack Konoha. "Let's get going Deidara," Kisame's voice spoke from behind Deidara's door. Deidara sighed, and grabbed his bags full of clay.

"I'm coming Kisame, yeah!" Deidara stated as he walked out of his room. Seeing Kisame in full battle mode caught Deidara off guard. "Itachi-san has some things to explain to you Deidara."

The two Akatsuki members walked silently to their meeting room, and sat in their respective places. Hidan, Kakuzu and a few other members were there; Itachi sat at the head of the table.

"We are no longer attacking Konoha just to obtain the nine tailed fox," Itachi stated.

"Well that's a relief, yeah," Deidara stated. "I really didn't want to attack Konoha."

"We will be attacking Konoha in hopes of conquering and taking over the village," Itachi spoke while sending a glare Deidara's way. "I have obtained some rogue ninja to fight along side us; we will no longer have to put up with the Village hidden in the Leaves."

Deidara shivered at the coldness of Itachi's voice. He seemed very angered by something; it was probably Sakura's escape.

One of the lesser members raised his hand to speak. Kisame snorted, but Itachi nodded his head over to him.

"Are we to kill all of their ninja?" the brown haired man asked.

Itachi rested his face in the palm of his hand. "No," Itachi stated. "We will try to keep as many nins alive as possible; we are there to take over their village not to massacre it."

All the members nodded, and then stood on Itachi's command. "We will be leaving now," Itachi stated.

"What if we see Sakura?" Deidara asked. Itachi turned his back to the group; they were not able to see his face contort into a frown.

"Leave her to me," Itachi stated as he left the room. The group members gulped, but then followed their leader.

"Boy is this going to be a long day," Deidara muttered. Kisame slapped him on the back.

"You shouldn't have brought up Sakura's name, idiot!" Kisame reprimanded him. "Now he's going to be all pissy."

"Well sorry, yeah," Deidara said while following the blue skinned man.

---In Konoha---

Sakura woke up with a bad feeling. She felt something bad was going to happen today... sooner than it was supposed to. Dressing in her black shorts, red shirt, and white medic nin skirt, Sakura started heading towards the Hokage tower.

The night sky was still dark, and the sun had not peeked over the trees in the forest yet. Sakura knew it must have been around five thirty. She knew Tsunade would be at the tower, still; she practically lived there.

Reaching the tower in a matter of minutes, Sakura gracefully jumped to Tsunade's window. Rapping on the window lightly, she opened it after hearing a light "enter."

Jumping through the window, Sakura walked to one of the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk and sat down. "Somethings wrong," Sakura stated right away.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Tsunade asked. "All of the citizens have successfully been escorted to the tunnel, and most of our ninjas will be back by tonight."

"I think tonight will be to late, Tsunade-sama," Sakura stated while playing with the end of her skirt. "I know what I told you, but I have a feeling that he-they already left."

"Sakura who is this he?" Tsunade asked. She heard her apprentice screw up, and wanted to know why she was so flustered.

"Itachi," Sakura muttered while looking at the rug. "It's like I can feel he's coming closer."

"Sakura-" Tsunade was interrupted by an anbu appearing into the room.

"Forgive me, Tsunade-sama," the anbu stated. He bowed lightly, and then turned towards Sakura, and also bowed. "Sakura-sama."

"Yamato-san no need for formalities," Sakura stated as she recognized the mask. He nodded, and took off his mask.

"We have spotted some rogue ninja heading towards Konoha," Yamato stated. "One of my groups also stated that Akatsuki have been seen heading this way also."

"Fuck," Tsunade openly cursed. "We don't have enough quality ninja to take on the Akatsuki. Gai's team is out on a mission, as well as Kurenai's and Asuma's."

"Where are they?" Sakura asked. "I might be able to transport them back home in time for the battle."

"Sakura," Tsunade started.

"No, Tsunade-sama," Sakura spoke loudly. "I will not be able to rest until this is over; please give me something to do."

Tsunade nodded her head. "Gai's team should be on it's way back from Suna. They were there to tell Gaara what was happening. Asuma's and Kurenai's teams are coming back from Mist."

"I will inform Asuma and Kurenai," Yamato stated emotionlessly. Tsunade sighed, but nodded.

"Then Sakura, you will find Gai's team," Tsunade stated. "They are probably over a days walk away; please hurry."

Sakura and Yamato both nodded, and then bowed. They disappeared together in a flash; both heading opposite directions. Sakura sprinted towards one of the gates, and then through it. She knew she didn't have much time.

She had to find Gai's team, and transport them home with one of the scrolls Tsunade had given her. It would allow any team to appear in Konoha in only a moments notice.

Sakura let out a long sigh, she knew she had to succeed. She just hoped Yamato did as well.

---With Team Gai---

"Do you sense that?" Neji asked as he and his team sat around the campfire. They were currently eating breakfast, and then going to head towards Konoha.

"Ninjas trying to mask their chakra?" Tenten asked as she grabbed one of her scrolls.

Lee smirked, and stood in his battle stance; one hand behind his back, and one waiting for the enemy. "We will defeat these unyouthful enemies and then head back towards the youthful Konoha," Lee stated.

"So youthful!" Gai cried as he stood in the same stance beside Lee. If they weren't surrounded by ninja, Neji and Tenten would have sweat dropped.

"Byakugan," Neji muttered almost silently. He scanned the area. "fifty-five."

"Ten for you my youthful friends; I will take fifteen!" Lee stated as he charged towards the bushes.

"So full of youth!" Gai sang proudly as he too charged onto the on coming ninjas.

The battle began as Tenten effortlessly flung two kunai at an enemy nin; once pierced his head the other his heart.

Neji stood in the hole he created from his rotation as several nin tried to attack them with their own kunai. To the left of him, Neji could see Gai and Lee racking up an endless number of bodies.

To his right, Tenten was perched on a tree throwing kunai after kunai. Neji smirked as he moved his body into rotation again. This time he focused on the kunai the offending enemies threw. Concentrating his chakra into the kunai, he was able to attach some sort of chakra strings to them, and he flung the kunai back to their previous owners.

Ten ninja lay dead only feet away from Neji. Using his Byakugan, he searched for more enemies. "More ninja coming," Neji yelled to Gai.

Gai slammed his foot into a nin's head, and the nin flew into a tree. "Number!"

"Too many!" Neji stated as he started to run towards his companions.

The four stood back to back as what seemed like hundreds of ninja circled them. Tenten sighed as she took the large scroll off of her back. She flew into the air while unwrapping the scroll. "Dragon Scattering Destruction!" Tenten hollered as a large dragon appeared from her scroll. The dragon spinned in the air rapidly and fired an endless amount of projectile weapons towards their enemies.

This seemed to help only a little, as after the front line of ninja fell dead, the next line stepped forth ready to battle.

Tenten flew swiftly back to the ground, and placed the scroll behind her back. "So what are we going to do now?" Tenten asked.

An earthquake caused her teammates not to respond as many of the enemies fell into cracks the earth made. Smiling to himself, Neji sighed in relief.

"Don't worry; it's just Haruno," Neji spoke as the pinkette came into full view. She seemed to be breathing rapidly; like she had been sprinting before this battle interrupted her.

She ran towards the group of four. Catching her breath, Sakura was able to speak. "Tsunade-sama needs you back now," Sakura spoke. "The Akatsuki will arrive in Konoha sooner than planned."

Team Gai nodded as Sakura opened her sealed scroll and bit her finger. "Here we go," Sakura muttered as she rubbed her finger along the scroll. A bright flash was seen, and then the group of five disappeared.

The scroll allowed anyone within a five foot radius escape to the safety of Konoha. The group appeared in front of the Hokage's tower, and team Gai went in to report.

Sakura sighed, and walked to Naruto's apartment; she had to warn him. Knocking on the apartment door Sakura opened it without even waiting for him to answer. She walked into the living room, and found a peculiar sight.

Naruto lay on his couch, obviously asleep. The weird thing was Hinata lay next to him; protectively in his arms.

"I thought Tsunade-sama said team Kurenai was on a mission," Sakura muttered to herself. Sighing, she walked over to the two, and woke the sleeping couple.

"What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he saw the worry in Sakura's eyes.

"The Akatsuki are going to attack later today," Sakura spoke. "You have to be on high alert."

Naruto nodded, and hugged an already blushing Hinata. "Be safe, Hinata-Chan," he said quietly as he kissed her cheek.

Sakura smiled at the cuteness of the two, and walked out of his apartment. Next was Kakashi; she was going to wake Sasuke last.

Arriving at her old sensei's apartment she knocked on the door loudly. "You already know it's unlocked Sakura," she heard Kakashi's voice from the inside of the room. She opened the door, and walked into his living room.

She almost laughed when she saw him reading his Icha Icha Paradise book on the couch. "Why didn't you just come in like normal Sakura?" Kakashi asked lazily as he stood up from his previous position; book still in hand.

"Well after seeing Naruto and Hinata cuddling at Naruto's apartment, I just wanted to be safe," Sakura spoke sarcastically.

Kakashi smiled under his mask; you could tell because his cheeks crinkled. "Were they now?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded, and sat on one of Kakashi's chairs. "What's wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked; he didn't even look from his book.

"The Akatsuki are attacking earlier than planned," Sakura stated. "Be ready for an attack later today."

"That's not what I was talking about Sakura," Kakashi spoke as he set down his book. He looked into her eyes; his full of concern. "What's wrong? Is it Sasuke?"

"Kakashi, you know Sasuke and I are just friends; he's like my older brother, and Naruto my younger," Sakura stated with a soft smile.

"It's definitely a guy though," Kakashi stated. Sakura's eyes widened, and then Kakashi sighed. "He's an Akatsuki member isn't he Sakura?"

Sakura's smile faded. "Yes... he is. Kakashi I don't know. He seems to really need someone, and we hit it off right away, but everything is just so wrong," Sakura spoke freely.

Kakashi stood up, and walked towards Sakura. Wrapping her up in a hug, she gladly hugged him back. "Sakura, you know you've always followed your heart. I guess it's just a question of if Konoha is more important to you or he is."

"I don't know," Sakura spoke honestly. Kakashi nodded in understanding, and walked back over to his couch.

"Think about it Sakura," Kakashi stated. "You'll probably have to make the decision soon."

Sakura nodded, and head towards the exit. "Thanks Kakashi," Sakura spoke as she left his apartment. "Now to Sasuke's."

Sakura walked leisurely towards Sasuke's house. She really did have to think and make a decision. She knew she would never betray Konoha, but she really wanted to be with Itachi.

Sighing, Sakura walked into the Uchiha district; her mission was to wake up a hopefully still slumbering Uchiha.

She was surprised when she found an Uchiha outside of his house. It just wasn't the one she was expecting...

"Itachi?"


	11. Chapter 11

I know this is a great deal shorter than the last chapter, so I'm sorry. I think this is the fourth time I've updated tonight, so I'm pretty sure you guys will forgive me...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

and Sasuke and Itachi's battle starts in the chapter

along with the short lived Yukio Itachi battle :) (haha, I bet you all forgot about him ... I almost did :P)

Enjoy

* * *

There he stood in all of his Uchiha glory; in front of his old home. Sakura almost melted. Almost. "Itachi, wha- what are you doing here?" Sakura asked softly. She took a few steps towards him; she had missed him.

Itachi just stared down at the ground; seeming to be motionless. Turning his eyes up to her she realized they were a fierce blue, not a blazing red like she was accustomed or expected.

"Itachi?" Sakura questioned as she saw 'Itachi' break out into a smirk; this couldn't be her Itachi. She began taking light steps backwards.

"What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" 'Itachi' asked. He smirked evilly at her, and began walking towards her. "Don't you like me looking like your lover? I thought this would make you like me better."

"Yukio," Sakura muttered when the red head showed his true form.

"Oh Sakura-Chan," Yukio muttered while looking at he; eyes full of lust. "You really should have stayed with me longer in Sound."

Yukio slowly took steps toward Sakura; she backed up in response. Sakura backed up until she hit the back of a tree, and Yukio smirked in response. Quickening his pace, Yukio held Sakura's body up against the tree.

"Sakura," Yukio purred her name as he nuzzled into her neck. Sakura forced chakra into her hands, and slammed them against Yukio's chest. A barrier of sand protected Yukio from damaged, and he scowled at her. "So I'm not as good as Itachi," Yukio snorted. He forced his sand to wrap around Sakura's wrists and held them against the tree.

He grabbed Sakura roughly by the waist, and leaned into her. "You'll see how much better I am then him, Sakura," Yukio said. "You'll see."

He used his tongue to lick the side of Sakura's neck, and shuddered. "So sweet," he muttered. He nibbled on the side of Sakura's neck.

Sakura began struggling harder with Yukio's grasp, and tried to kick him. "Not so fast, Sakura," Yukio muttered. "I want this to last."

"Too bad it won't," A hand clenched the back of Yukio's cloak, and forcibly pried Yukio off of Sakura. Itachi, the real Itachi stood in front of a scared Sakura.

Itachi glanced back at Sakura to see her scared, and disgusted. Her wrists were red from where the sand had held her tightly. Itachi was angry.

He flung himself at Yukio too fast to see. Sakura stared wide eyed as she saw several attempts made to hit Yukio; his barrier barely stopping them.

Itachi stopped several feet in front of Yukio and had his hand to his mouth; disappearing again as a black fire began surrounding Yukio. Yukio screamed as his sand was not able to protect him from the heat of the flames; the flames burned through his sand.

Yukio rolled along the grass trying to stop the flame from burning. "Prepare to burn for seven days," Itachi muttered coldly. "It is the effect of my Amaterasu."

Sakura slowly walked towards Itachi. He appeared to be breathing hard, and severely pissed. "Itachi?" Sakura asked softly. He turned around, and Sakura saw his eyes soften.

"Sakura," Itachi stated. The way he said her name; it sent shivers down her spine. She needed to be with him. She dashed towards him, and engulfed him in a hug.

Itachi didn't say anything, but he did wrap his arms around her. He sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder. "You should be more careful," Itachi said breaking the silence.

Sakura playfully glared at him, and then realized; he was there to attack her village. He was there to take Naruto away. He was there to kill everyone.

Sakura backed away from Itachi slowly, tears slowly starting to fall from her eyes. "Please leave, Itachi," Sakura said. "I can't decided; it's too hard. I can't decide between you and my village!"

Itachi's eyes softened even more as he stared at his pinkette love. A flash of black intruded on his view, and Itachi was forced to block the on coming kick to his gut.

"Don't worry Sakura," Sasuke muttered darkly; his cursed seal already in full effect. "I'll decide for you."

Itachi had to block another quick kick that was coming towards his face. He almost faltered when he heard Sakura burst into tears. "Itachi... Sasuke... please stop!" Sakura called as she raced towards the two. Sasuke's attention changed to the pinkette.

He appeared immediately behind her; Sakura stopped moving. He whispered into her ear, "I know you're confused Sakura; you would never be a traitor. He obviously has a spell over you." Sasuke pressed the back of her neck, and Sakura fell gracefully into his arms.

Itachi glared at his younger brother, and Sasuke just smirked. "I wouldn't want you to try and use her against me when I kill you," Sasuke spoke in an evil tone. He looked down at Sakura, and then back to Itachi; his cursed seal rapidly evolving into the second stage.

Sasuke soon sprouted wings from his back, and changed completely. He smirked even more evilly as he dropped Sakura roughly to the ground. Flapping his wings, Sasuke took flight, and began making hand signs.

Bring his hand to his mouth, a large amount of fire flew towards Itachi; Itachi quickly dashed away from the flame, and towards Sakura. He scooped her up into his arms, and ran towards the gate.

"Don't run away you coward!" Sasuke flew a few yards behind Itachi. Sasuke blew more flames at Itachi only to have them miss their target. "Damn it! Get back here!"

Itachi ran full of haste towards the gate. Seeing it in sight, he brought his hand to his mouth and whistled. A giant clay bird flew from atop the gate towards Itachi.

Itachi gracefully leaped up to the bird, and set Sakura down next to Deidara. "I wings Deidara," Itachi muttered. Deidara nodded his head, and dug his hands into the clay pouches. Bringing out a mouthful of clay in each hand, Deidara began forming them into what appeared to be wings.

Kisame stood a few feet in front of his fellow members distracting Sasuke. An endless number of water jutsu was fired at Sasuke as he tried to get to Itachi.

Deidara's wings were molded, and he placed them effortlessly on Itachi's back. Somehow the clay was black unlike Deidara's usual beige colored clay. He smiled as Itachi molded his chakra into the wings, and began flight.

Itachi dashed at Sasuke trying to tackle him. His wings were still shaky and he missed on his own; Sasuke laughed at him. "You will never be as strong as I am," Sasuke stated; eyes full of hate pointed towards his older brother.

Itachi glared at Sasuke. He brought out a scroll that he had in his cloak and opened it. Placing a small amount of blood on the scroll soon a sword appeared.

Smirking at Sasuke, Itachi made rapid hand signs and then brought his hands to his mouth. "Amaterasu," Itachi muttered as the sword was engrossed into the black flame.

Sasuke glared at Itachi's new found talent, and he too pulled out his katana. "Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as his whole body was encased in lightning.

"Shall we play, little brother?" Itachi taunted as he flew in the air.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, and flew towards Itachi; ready to fight towards the end.

---With DeiDei---

Deidara looked down to the unconscious pink haired girl, and sighed. It was good to have her back, but this wasn't the circumstances he wanted it to be.

Flying down lowly so Kisame could jump on the bird, he did so, and turned to Sakura; eyes full of concern. Poking the pinkette hard in the ribs she groaned and swatted at his hand.

"She'll be fine," Kisame stated. Deidara nodded, and the two began flying to the heart of Konoha. Many ninja followed their lead, and soon The War of Konoha began.


	12. Chapter 12

:) I updated for everyone :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

---Tsunade---

Tsunade stood atop of the Hokage's tower; she was worried. A lot more ninja had breached Konoha than she had first planned; this was not going to end well. Dodging another kunai, she pumped her fist with chakra, and sent an Akatsuki member flying. "Idiot," Tsunade muttered.

"So true," a person spoke behind her. Tsunade swiftly turned around in time to dodge a sharp katana that was headed her way.

Tsunade flipped across the room building and glared at the attacking enemy. "Danzo," Tsunade muttered murderously.

"Tsunade-hime," Danzo mock bowed to her, and stared into the fierce almond colored eyes of Tsunade. "I thought this would be the perfect time for me to take over the village. With you dead the elders would certainly vote for me to become the next Hokage."

Tsunade snorted, but got into her battle stance. "Naruto's almost there, Danzo," Tsunade stated. "After this war he will be more than ready to be the Hokage."

Danzo glared at the blonde Hokage and charged. Pushing chakra to his feet he sped up his attack. Trying to slash Tsunade with his katana, it was blocked with a mere kunai.

"Don't touch Tsunade-sama," Naruto stated seriously. His eyes were already glowing red, but he appeared to be in complete control of the nine-tailed fox within him.

"We should get going to the hospital Hokage-sama," Hinata stated coming from behind Naruto. Tsunade nodded, and the two females raced towards the hospital.

"So this is how it is, kid," Danzo stated looking at his katana. "Prepare yourself!"

Danzo charged towards Naruto katana ready; Naruto stood his ground and waited. Closing his eyes, Naruto allowed himself to be encased in a red chakra; once he opened his eyes they were a dark crimson.

Taking out two more kunai, Naruto placed one in his mouth, and two in his hands. Closing his eyes once again, he disappeared in front of Danzo.

Danzo dropped his guard and smirked. "You're even afraid of me," Danzo spoke smugly.

He heard a snort from behind him, but didn't turn around in time to have three kunai rip shreds into his back.

Before Danzo could even fall to the ground, Naruto appeared in front of him; blood streaks across his face and hands. He dived the kunai deep into Danzo's stomach; only pulling fully out once Danzo's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Kyubi," a dark voice spoke from behind Naruto. Naruto glared up to find two akatsuki members , one with a scythe, and one with tentacles coming out of his hands.

Naruto tossed the two kunai he had in his hands at the two attackers; both hit them directly in the forehead.

"Fuck," Hidan yelled out. He glared up at Naruto. "That fucking hurt!"

"He made me lose one of my hearts," Kakuzu muttered darkly. "Just remember we can't kill him Hidan."

"Fine," Hidan muttered while drawing his scythe.

"I thought it was time we joined the party," Lee stated as he, Tenten, Neji, and Gai appeared beside Naruto.

"Oh look, you brought friends!" Hidan yelled with fake enthusiasm. "At least I'll get to kill those four."

---Sakura----

Sakura slowly woke as she stared off to the sky. She tried to get up instantly, only to be held back by Kisame. "Itachi!" Sakura yelled once she was fully awake.

"Calm down, yeah!" Deidara reprimanded as he tried to get back the balance of his bird.

"Yeah Kitten, just calm down," Kisame stated as he and Deidara stood in front of a group of Konoha ninja. "Itachi is fighting Sasuke, and everything is okay."

"Damn it," Sakura muttered as she kept struggling against Kisame. "I need to be there! What if one of them gets hurt?"

Deidara yelled in aggravation as he couldn't get the balance back in his bird. "When I say jump, jump yeah!" Deidara called to the two behind him. "I'm going to try and take out as many nin as I can."

This made Sakura only struggle harder, and when Deidara yelled, "Jump, yeah!" Sakura stayed put. Watching the bird practically do a nose dive towards many of her fellow shinobi, Sakura grabbed the side of the birds head, and lifted up as fast as possible.

She narrowly missed Kurenai's team, and soon began flying towards the gate. She could see flames encasing that area, and she knew that was where Itachi and Sasuke were.

---Naruto----

Naruto stood in front of the fallen Lee. Hidan had managed to swipe him with his scythe, and was now preparing to use his curse jutsu ceremony.

Naruto stood tall with two tails protruding out of his behind. With a flick of one of his tails, Naruto sent it forward towards Hidan.

He effectively caught Hidan off guard, and stole his scythe away from him; he then threw it off the roof.

Neji, Tenten, Gai were currently attacking Kakuzu. He was down to two hearts, but it seemed the more times he was killed the tougher he became. Tenten sat behind the two men tired; she had killed his last heart with a very powerful jutsu.

Neji stood forward his Byakugan in blazing. Swiftly running forward, Neji was able to dodge the tentacles that came his way. Taking a few more steps forward Neji thrusted his palms forward, allowing a large ball of chakra to fly towards Kakuzu.

With every step Neji took he fired more and more chakra balls. Soon enough Kakuzu stood at the edge of the roof; one more ball and he would be pushed off.

Breathing heavily, Neji thrusted his palms out once more. Sadly the chakra ball missed it's target; Neji fell down to one knee. "Damn it," Neji muttered.

"For the power of youth!" Lee screamed as he disappeared in front of Hidan. Hidan had changed into his 'immortal' form; skin being black while a white design littered his skin.

Hidan immediately turned around to block an oncoming kick from the now super fast Lee who had taken his weights off.

A low kick to his ankles caused Hidan to loose his balance and fall. Lee kicked Hidan's body up off of the ground and into the air. Leaping up also, Lee unwrapped his bandages, and wrapped them around Hidan. "It's time you die!"

Lee's lotus seemed effortless as he let go of Hidan with just enough time to get away himself; Hidan hit the rooftop, and fell through.

Looking at the hole Lee had created, Naruto realized it went all the way from the roof to the bottom floor; a total of six floors. "Nice job Lee!" the now calmer Kyubi container spoke.

Lee gave Naruto his good guy pose, and they both began walking over to help fight Kakuzu. "You didn't think I would die that easily did you?" A voice asked from behind the two boys.

---Itachi---

Itachi and Sasuke were exchanging blow for blow with their respective katanas. Neither of them had ended up getting a hit on the other, but it did seem like Sasuke's Chidori was finally starting to fade, again.

Sasuke backed away from his brother once it was finally out. "Out of steam little brother?" Itachi asked mockingly. "I would certainly hope not..."

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed as he brought his hands to the temples of his head. He dropped his katana and screamed, "CHIDORI!"

Sasuke's right hand began glowing a dark black instead of a familiar blue. He smirked evilly as he glared at Itachi. "This'll have to do," Sasuke stated.

He flew towards Itachi swiftly, and almost invisibly. Once he was close, Sasuke closed his eyes and thrusted his black electric hand towards Itachi's stomach.

Pulling it back, Sasuke was able to squeeze something that did not feel like Itachi innards. He opened his eyes just in time to see a giant clay bird falling fast from the sky. Itachi was quickly trying to save who ever was flying the bird, but it looked like they would fall before he reached them. Itachi's guard was completely down as he held onto the person effectively stopping the bird in midair.

Sasuke smirked evilly. "This will be your downfall."

---Sakura---

Sakura was actually starting to get a hold of this whole bird flying thing. She pushed more chakra in it to make it go faster once she saw Itachi.

She allowed the bird to rest comfortably on a branch close to Itachi to hear what the two brothers were talking about; she didn't want to intervene until she had to.

The two brothers had just recently flew away from each other, and then Sasuke's chidori appeared to run out.

"Out of steam little brother?" Itachi asked mockingly. You could tell he was actually hurting; that he was putting on a show for Sasuke for some reason. Sakura at least could tell. She knew Itachi really didn't want to fight his brother... why was he then? "I would certainly hope not..."

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed as he brought his hands to the temples of his head. Sasuke looked like he was loosing it. He was already in the second part of the seal, and it looked like he might be soon going into the third; which Sakura herself had never witnessed. He dropped his katana and screamed, "CHIDORI!"

Sasuke's right hand began glowing a dark black instead of a familiar blue. He smirked evilly as he glared at Itachi. "This'll have to do," Sasuke stated.

"Oh no," Sakura whispered as she saw Sasuke start to fly toward Itachi at a crazy fast speed. It was like in slow motion for her; she placed her hands on the clay bird's head and caused it to race forward.

Somehow, miraculously, Sakura had reached Itachi before Sasuke had; she was flying protectively in front of him.

Sasuke's hand connected with the clay bird's stomach, and it began to fall. Sakura let out a gasp when she saw Itachi's red concerned eyes staring her way. Sakura began falling fast.

She glanced up at Itachi as she began trying to jump off the clay bird; she proved to be immovable. Sasuke's last chidori had burned the clay into Sakura's flesh; she was going down with this bird.

Itachi raced after Sakura, and was soon wrapped up in his arms. "I can't move, Itachi," Sakura spoke softly into his ear. Itachi just held her tightly, and the bird began to slow down towards the ground.

Itachi was slowing down the speed of the bird by holding on to Sakura, and flapping his own wings rapidly. Sakura smiled when she saw the look of concentration on Itachi's face; it was cute.

A loud gasp of pain from Itachi was Sakura's only warning before he completely let her go; she began falling rapidly towards the ground again.

Looking up, Sakura cried out in horror. Sasuke had stabbed Itachi with his katana while Itachi was trying to save Sakura. "ITACHI!"


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys!! I'm thinking this is going to be the last chapter besides the epilouge. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"ITACHI!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Looking up into the eyes of her loved one, they were still shone with concern only for her.

Sakura gripped a kunai she grabbed from her pack, and with the little time she had left before she hit the ground Sakura cut herself out of the clay.

Flipping up into the air, Sakura caught a rapidly falling Itachi. Because he no longer put chakra into his wings, they were no longer glued to his back. They had fallen to the forest ground.

Sakura lay Itachi on a tree branch while looking at his wound. Sasuke's sword had hit him below the heart, and punctured one of his lungs; Itachi was struggling for breath.

Tears shone clearly in Sakura's eyes as she did a few hands signs. "Mystic Palm," Sakura muttered quietly.

She placed her glowing green hands on Itachi's chest and pressed down. The tears would not stop flowing as Itachi's eyes slowly started to close.

"Don't die," Sakura kept repeating. "Please, Itachi! Don't die. Breathe damn it!"

"Aw," Sasuke spoke from behind Sakura. "You can't do it can you? Pathetic. Just so weak and pathetic."

Sasuke slowly walked behind Sakura. He raised his katana over her head, and sighed. "This is for being a traitor Sakura," Sasuke spoke emotionlessly. It was like he didn't care he was about to kill one fo his teammates. He quickly sliced his sword towards Sakura's head; it missed.

---Naruto---

There Hidan stood, alive and well. He cracked his neck a few times, and smirked victoriously at Lee and Naruto. "Bring it fucking on!" Hidan yelled as he charged at the two ninja; Naruto smirked.

He threw a kunai to Lee, leaving one kunai in his hand; Lee's in the left, Naruto's in his right. Lee charged at Hidan from the left side, and sliced at his neck. Naruto mirrored his image on to the right side; Hidan's head fell to the ground along with his body.

The head rolled around until it was upside, and Hidan glared at the two Konoha nin. "What the fuck!" Hidan yelled.

Lee's eyes almost bugged out of his head, and Naruto walked over to pick Hidan's head up. After a few attempts at bitting him, Hidan was picked up by Naruto. Naruto smiled evilly, and threw Hidan's head in the air.

Lee leaped into the air, and sent a devastating kick towards Hidan's head; Hidan's head flew all the way out of Konoha.

Lee and Naruto gave each other a high five before running over to see how Neji, Gai, and Tenten were doing.

Neji was currently in his rotation; Tenten was above Neji with her large scroll open. The dragon that appeared fired kunai at Neji's rotation causing them to move faster towards Kakuzu. Kakuzu tried to dodge, but he wasn't fast enough. He soon fell to the ground; finally dead.

The group turned to each other panting. "It's about time!" Tenten commented as she rolled her scroll back up.

Naruto laughed, but then turned towards the gate. Naruto had a bad feeling, and he knew he should always listen to his bad feelings. Leaving team Gai behind, Naruto raced towards the Konoha gate.

Running passed one of the apartment buildings, Naruto had to dodge a few bombs that were sent his way. Turning around a blonde haired Akatsuki member waved to him. "Hey, yeah."

---Sakura---

Sakura sat on a branch a few yards away from Sasuke, hiding. She had managed to pick up Itachi's body, and jump out of the way with out being hit by Sasuke's katana.

Sakura's hand still had not left Itachi's chest; his eyes still weren't opened. "I wouldn't make this any harder than it already has to be, Sakura," Sasuke stated as he searched the trees for Sakura. "You traitors can die together!"

Sakura's tears were being to leak onto Itachi's face. His nose crinkled, and his eyes slowly opened. "Sa-sakura," Itachi said while looking into her eyes.

"Don't talk Itachi," Sakura said; she was smiling softly. "I need you to save your strength."

Sakura felt like a new wave of chakra was flowing through her; Itachi was actually awake. Pushing more chakra into his chest, Sakura totally forgot about trying to hide from Sasuke.

"Found ya," Sasuke spoke as appeared right behind Sakura.

"But it wasn't in time," Itachi spoke as he slid Sakura behind him. The only thing left of Sasuke's attack was the katana mark made on Itachi's shirt; he smirked.

Sasuke glared at Sakura as he began to show slight signs of fatigue. Looking up to the sky, he smirked. "Looks like a storm is coming in," Sasuke spoke.

Doing rapid hand signs, Sasuke pointed his hand to the sky and screamed, "Kirin!"

A large lightning bolt flew from on of the clouds. It looked like a demon, and was approaching Sakura and Itachi with great speed.

"Stay behind me," Itachi muttered to Sakura as he closed his eyes. Doing a few hand signs quickly he whispered, "Susanoo."

A large rhino like demon appeared in front of Itachi. It intercepted the lightning bolt, and deflected it back into the sky.

Sasuke kneeled before Itachi and Sakura; gasping for breath. The cursed seal had caused him to loose chakra faster than he gained it, and Sasuke's last attack left him without chakra. Sasuke's mouth opened like he was about to speak, but he fell to the ground unconscious.

Itachi walked up to Sasuke after dismissing Susanoo. Placing a finger on Sasuke's heaven curse mark, Itachi seemed to burn it right off of Sasuke's skin.

Sakura approached Itachi shakily. She was suffering from chakra depletion, but she didn't care. Itachi was alive; he was alive.

Itachi saw Sakura wavering, and quickly moved to Sakura's side. Placing an arm over Itachi's shoulder, Sakura leaned against him for support.

"You know it was almost like we weren't on opposite sides of a war right now," Sakura muttered as Itachi started to lead her out of the village.

"We don't have to be anymore if you don't want," Itachi whispered into her ear.

"What do you mean, Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Would you leave with me right now?" Itachi asked; his eyes shined with hopefullness. Sakura nodded her head instantly.

Itachi raised a finger to his mouth, and let out a loud whistle. A winded Kisame and Deidara appeared before the couple; no one else was left.

"We were in the middle of obtaining the Kyubi container, yeah," Deidara complained as he leaned against a tree.

"Yeah," Kisame stated. "I think we were real close to capturing him."

"Forget about the Kyubi," Itachi stated as he began walking out of Konoha. "I don't care about that any more."

Kisame and Deidara both blinked; their jaws soon unhinged and they gapped at Itachi. "Why not yeah?!?!" Deidara yelled.

"There are more important things in the world than those that are trivial," Itachi stated as he looked at Sakura. "The Akatsuki organization is officially through; you may leave and do whatever you like."

The two blinked a few times again. "WHAT?!"

"I'm tired of playing this useless game," Itachi spoke as the wind went through his hair.

"So, where do we go from here?" Sakura asked. Itachi gave her a little bit of a questioning gaze. "I know I love Konoha, but I can't stand being away from you."

"We'll head to Hoshigakure," Itachi stated as he looked up towards the stars.

Kisame nodded. "It's far enough away to where we won't be found but not far enough away to stay away from Konoha all together."

"Well let's get going yeah," Deidara stated as he made two clay birds. "I already know Sakura can drive one of these things now."

Sakura smiled widely as she jumped on the large bird with Itachi.

Turning around, Sakura watched the sun set behind Konoha; she knew she'd be back. She could never stay away from her village for very long.


	14. Chapter 14

This will be the final installment of _The War of Konoha_. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as I have enjoyed writing it. :) Thank you to all of those who have read my story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Tsunade stood outside of the hospital; Hinata next to her. "They didn't kill a single ninja," Tsunade muttered. "Only the elders were found dead."

"Maybe the destruction of Konoha was not their objective," Hinata spoke as they walked to the partly destroyed Hokage building.

"That could be it, but why would they waste all that effort of invading Konoha just to kill the elders?" Tsunade wondered out loud. "Not that I didn't mind..."

"Tsunade-sama!" Hinata spoke in an accusing tone. "Have some respect for the dead."

'Naruto you really did it,' Tsunade muttered while staring at the pale eyed heiress. 'She's really come out of her shell.'

"I wonder where Naruto-kun is," Hinata muttered. "I hope he's okay."

"Meh," Tsunade spoke as she stared at the Hokages' faces in the cliff beside Konoha. She knew there would be a new face added in shortly. "Nothing can kill that kid."

---Two Year Later---

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office; his office. He had become Hokage just a week after the former group known as Akatsuki had invaded.

He was of course wearing the Hokage's robes, but with a little twist. Instead of the boring beige color they usually were his were a bright orange color; how fitting.

On his lap sat a bright blonde haired baby maybe a few months old. The baby had pale eyes with a hint of blue; Naruto was currently bouncing the baby on his lap.

A knock was heard at Naruto's door. He continued what he was doing as he yelled, "COME ON IN!" through the door.

A newly short haired Hyuga smiled at her husband as she entered. After giving birth to their daughter Tsuki, Hinata had given up on ninja missions to become her husband's secretary. Naruto smiled at his wife.

"We have word about her where-abouts Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke as she placed a folder on Naruto's desk. Naruto smile slight grew, and he handed his daughter to her mother. "Let's go find her then."

---Sakura---

Sakura stood atop of Hokage monument. A new face was added since she had left, and she had to fight back a laugh while staring at Naruto's sculptured face. He was grinning like a mad man, and some how they had been able to put two thumbs up just under his chin.

"The same old Naruto," Sakura spoke as the wind whipped her hair around to cover her face. Two strong arms circled her waist. She leaned her head against a warm broad shoulder.

"Itachi-kun," Sakura muttered as she gave him a warm smile.

"Are you ready to see him, Sakura?" Itachi asked calmly in her ear. His warm breath caused a shiver to run down her spine.

"Of course," Sakura spoke without hesitation. She still wore the Konoha hi-ate proudly on her forehead; no slash mark had ever reached the precious piece of silver.

In a blink of the eye, the couple was gone. Appearing a minute later in front of a baffled Hokage along with his wife and child.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out as he ran to embrace his best friend. He lifted her off of the ground, and twirled her around in the air.

"It's good to see you too," Sakura spoke returning the embrace, "Naruto."

Naruto let Sakura go, and turned his head to the person that stood behind her. Itachi adorned no hi-ate, and was no longer in an old Akatsuki cloak. He wore a simple black shirt over a black mesh top. Simple dark blue pants adorned his bottom half.

Itachi bowed lightly. "Hokage-sama," he stated.

Naruto nodded his head in return of the elder Uchiha; he seemed to be rather uncomfortable here.

"What brings you here, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he sat back down at his desk.

Sakura smiled widely at Naruto. "Well I just wanted to see my niece, Naruto," Sakura spoke while turning towards Hinata. "I also heard you were looking for me."

Naruto nodded his head, as Hinata passed Tsuki off to Sakura. Sakura cooed as the baby laughed in her auntie's arms.

"Sasuke died, Sakura-Chan," Naruto's voice was grim, and hard to bare. "He went insane, and last week ended up killing himself."

"Oh no," Sakura spoke as her face grew sorrowful. "I'm sorry to hear that Naruto."

Naruto nodded, and grabbed a sheet of paper out of his desk. "Tsunade found this after you left, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura placed the baby back into her mother's hands, and grabbed the old crinkled piece of paper.

Sakura's eyes went wide at what she saw. "Where did she find this, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"One of the elders had hidden it in their office," Naruto spoke. "It was found after they were killed."

Naruto turned towards Itachi after what he said; it seemed the Uchiha had stiffened severely.

Sakura's eyes skimmed over the paper, and after a thorough once over she spoke. "It's the Third Hokage's mission report for Itachi's last mission... the Uchiha massacre."

Itachi's body seemed to relax as Sakura walked back to him, and held onto his hand. "It seems that the elders somehow placed a jutsu on the Third causing him to lose his memory of the event... they must have stolen this from him before hand."

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "This was supposed to be kept a secret until I talked with you, Itachi, but somehow Sasuke read it, and he just..."

Naruto's eyes turned sad. "If he hadn't read it, he would still be alive," Naruto's voice was soft. Sakura frowned at her best friend, but then smiled when a poof and a cloud of smoke was seen before her.

"What's taking so long, yeah?" Asked an impatient Deidara as a pink haired girl was pulling on his pony tail. "I'm not a frickin' baby sitter!"

Itachi snorted as he walked up to Deidara and scooped up his daughter in his arms. "That wasn't very nice, Hakari," Itachi spoke with a small smile on his face.

He bounced the pink haired one year old in his arms after he turned back towards the Hokage. Deidara's eyes grew wide once he realized where he was. "Sorry, yeah," Deidara poofed out of the Hokage's office.

"How old?" Naruto's eyes softened once he set eyes on the little pinkette.

"A year," Sakura spoke softly. "But she really is a handful."

Naruto laughed as he thought to his own daughter. "Yeah they are."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata interrupted. "Back to what we were discussing."

"Oh, right right. Thank you Hina-Chan." Naruto spoke while waving a hand in the air. "After finding out you were wrongfully accused Itachi Uchiha," Naruto said while standing and walking over to Itachi. He grabbed a hi-ate out of his robes, and handed it to Itachi. Itachi took it while Naruto bowed his head. "I must apologize as head of the leaf village, and humbly invite you and your family to live back in the Konoha village."

Sakura's smile turned into a frown, as she watched Itachi's eyes droop to the floor. "Itachi and Hakari will not be accepted here, Naruto," Sakura spoke up for the two. "Even if you explain what happened to the town, they will not forgive Itachi."

Naruto's head rose, and his eyes grew sad. "I thought as much," Naruto muttered sadly. He tried to smile, but failed miserably. "I thought I would at least try..."

Sakura smiled sadly as she hugged her best friend. "We're staying in the Hidden Star village Naruto. Everyone is really nice, and they don't ask questions about where we came from. We're happy there."

Naruto nodded. "I will have to come and visit the star more then," Naruto spoke as he gave Sakura one last squeeze.

"You will," Sakura spoke as she walked back towards Itachi and leaned against his chest. "I'll see you later, Naruto. Hinata," Sakura said as she disappeared along with her family. Both their Konoha hi-ates were placed on the floor.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "You will always be welcome in Konoha," Naruto spoke to the air; he knew Sakura was still listening. "The Uchiha name is now clear of any wrong doings."

He smiled once he did not get a response; he wasn't expecting to.

"She had a kid before me," Naruto muttered as he walked over to his wife. He kissed her on the cheek before kissing their daughter on the forehead. "Looks like you're going to have a little rival from the Hidden Star Village Tsuki."

"But a friendly rival," Hinata spoke softly as she and Naruto left his office.

Sakura smiled as she appeared atop of the Hokage monument with Itachi and Hakari. "A friendly rivalry," Sakura laughed as the family began their journey back to their home. The home they made together.


	15. Author's note

Hey Everyone!! Sakucherryblossoms here. I just wanted to know if you guys think I should do a sequel to this story... I know a lot of readers wanted a sequel to S_akura Haruno Weak No More_, but I haven't done one yet...

Since everyone really enjoyed _The War of Konoha_ I'm giving you the decision on whether you want a sequel or not.

Voting on who wants a sequel will begin now!!

: )


End file.
